


My Little Human

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: Request: You're Dean's daughter (20Yrs Old) and you're really close with Lucifer.





	My Little Human

If there was one thing you loved more than researching it was your best friend. 

Now most people think researching is the boring part of the job but you loved it, mostly because it's the only part your dad let you help with since he never let you go out hunting. 

As for your best friend, your dad has never really liked your relationship with the devil but he knew he couldn't control you so he just lives with it. 

Today was no different. You were sitting in the library with Cass looking through the lore books trying to find what it was the boys were hunting. You heard the familiar flap of wings behind you, turning around you see Lucifer leaning against one of the book shelfs. 

“Hey Luci.” You say getting up then walking over to give him a hug. 

“Hi Y/N.” He says while accepting your hug.

When you pull away Lucifer asks “So how if my favourite little human today?” 

You were about to reply but castiel butts in “Brother what do you mean by favourite human?” 

“Well Castiel, what I mean is Y/N is the only human I can stand to be around so therefore she is my favourite” 

Lucifer then turns to you “So little one you haven't answered my question.” 

“I'm fine Luci.” 

“Good. So what is it that you and Cassie are doing?” 

“We were trying to find out what Sam and Dean are hunting and i think I've found it.” 

“What is it?” You say.

“A ghoul” Cass answers. 

“How do you kill it?” Lucifer asks you. 

“The main way to kill them is decapitation but bashing their brains in works as well.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah. I'm gonna call my dad and tell him.” 

6 hours later the Winchesters return to the bunker. 

“Y/N, We're back.” you here your dad shout. 

“Hi dad.” you greet Dean as you hug him. 

“What don't I get a hug?” You hear Sam say next to you. 

With a little giggle you let go of your dad and turn to face Sam. “Of course you do uncle Sammy.” 

"So has everything been ok here?"

"Yeah, everything's been fine."

"Good that's good."

"Anyway, as much as I would love to stay here and talk to you and uncle Sam I have to go. Don't wanna be late for our movie night"

"What do you mean our? Who else is with you?" Dean asked with a confused expression.

"Only my favourite archangel of course." You say with a slight smirk before you turn to head towards your bedroom.


End file.
